


Only Human

by Shut__Your__Quiznak



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut__Your__Quiznak/pseuds/Shut__Your__Quiznak
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls after five long years. The supernatural town hasn't changed much with a glance, but changes run deep below the town. What waits for them back in Oregon?





	Only Human

Mabel swings her chunky bag around and holds it over her shoulder like a trash bag. Waddles sits at her feet and tits his head up at her. She flips her head around and beams at her younger twin. Dipper picks up his bag and laptop before facing his sister.

"Do you think they'll be surprised?"

Dipper shrugs and looks out the bus window. "Does anything surprise anyone around here?"

"I guess that's right." She bounds down the steps of the bus and over to a towering tree, Waddles clomps after her. Mabel drops her bag and gives the tree a big hug. "I missed you Gravity Falls!"

Dipper smiles and shakes his head. "Come on Mabel, we need to get going if we want to make it there before it's dark."

"Oh, okay." She calls out and lugs her bag back over to Dipper.

"What did you bring anyway?" Dipper asks as they begin to walk down the side of the road, further from civilization and the main part of town. He could already see the orange and gold of the sunset coming through the trees. 

"Just essentials." She replies with a smile.

"Your essentials and everyone's definition are two very different things." He says. "Don't tell me you brought sweaters."

"No, of course not." Mabel says without looking at him and begins again under her breath. "Not only sweaters."

Dipper rolls his eyes and is elbowed by Mabel. 

"Come on don't pretend like you didn't bring Wendy's hat back too."

"I came to give it back, if she wants is. I don't even know if she's still around anymore. Wendy probably went off to college a few years back and married Robbie or something." Mabel eyes him as he speaks. He notices and sticks his tongue out at her. "Stop that. It's not like I'm going to ask her to marry me if she isn't already, I'm long past that."

"Mmmh." Mabel kicks a rock. "Dipper, it's hard to believe that you are telling the truth right now. But, I'll take it. I'll see how you really feel when we find Wendy." She sticks her nose in the air as if she had accomplished the impossible. 

"Puh-lese. It's been five years, I think I would know if I still had a crush on someone."

Mable wiggles her eyebrows. "You never know." She sings.

"Mabel, don't make me look like an idiot. Just, trust me. I don't like Wendy anymore."

Mabel gasps. "Look!" She points through a thicket of trees at a familiar A-framed building. Dipper can't stop her before she takes off running down the road and up the driveway. Waddles squeals and prances after her. Dipper chases her and catches up after she had stopped. 

There they stood before the Mystery Shack once more.


End file.
